Lilac and Silver
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: Christmas Taito. Matt has to chose Sora or Tai? Which decision is the right one?


Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Digimon are property of Toei Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_Author's Note:  This fic starts out as Sorato… *checks self for temperature and waits for you all the recover* But it doesn't stay that way for long… *evil grin*_

"And I miss you

And that's all I wanna say

I guess I miss you, beautiful

These three words have said it all…"

_Darren Hayes: **I Miss You**_

**Lilac and Silver**

By Nanaki Lioness

"_Once bitten… And twice shy… I keep my distance but you still catch my eye…"_

Sora smiled as she turned the page of her magazine. She was surrounded by various Christmas decorations, all colours of the rainbow, and magazines with 'ideas for decorating' in them. Her boyfriend, Matt, was singing as he attempted to untangle last year's Christmas lights.

"Every year, Mom puts those away neatly," Sora stated, closing the magazine. "And every year they end up tangled again."

Matt smiled.

"Untangling Christmas lights is a tradition in our house, too," he said, as he succeeded in pulling the last tangles free. He started dressing them onto the bare, green tree that was to be the centre piece of Sora's living room.

Sora picked up two pieces of tinsel- one silver and one red.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Lilac and silver or red and gold?"

"There's an answer for that," Matt said, taking the silver tinsel from her. "If you have coloured lights, red and gold looks better. If you have clear lights, then lilac and silver is the best one."

Sora nodded, picking up a few more pieces of the lilac and silver tinsel and holding them out to Matt.

"What colour's your tree?" She asked.

Matt shrugged. "It changes every year. Dad doesn't really have any co-ordination of colour, so it's usually down to me. When TK helps me, it usually ends up red and gold. If I do it, then it's lilac and silver. If Dad does it- it's every colour possible…!"

Sora laughed a little, picking up a packet of lilac baubles. She struggled to open them, careful to not break them.

"Here," Matt said, throwing a piece of tinsel round Sora's neck and pulling her gently to him. "Let me do it."

He took the packet from her and opened it effortlessly, taking a couple of the coloured orbs out and putting them on the tree. Sora watched him, handing out baubles when advised. When her hands were empty, she snaked her arms around Matt's waist and leant against his back gently.

Matt stiffened a little.

"Sora, let me finish this, okay? I don't want to drop any of these baubles…"

"Okay."

Sora let him go, picking up more decorations and giving them to him automatically.

"Mom'll really appreciate this," she said softly. "She doesn't have time to do it, and it'll be such a surprise to her to see all this when she gets in…"

Matt smiled and laughed a little. "Well, that's the point, right?"

Sora grinned. "Yeah… And we get to have a little bit of fun along the way!"

Matt shook his head slightly, laughing a little, as he placed a lilac Angel on top of the tree.

"Hey, Matt…"

Hearing the more sombre tone in the girl's voice, Matt looked concerned, stopping what he was doing to give his full attention.

"I'm… I'm sorry if I pulled you away from other more important things…"

"Don't be silly!" Matt stated. "What could be more important than spending time with you, hmm?"

Sora smiled and looked at the floor.

"I guess you've just been real busy lately."

Matt nodded. "The band and I have been practising for our Christmas concert, and I've been trying to organise everything at my house. It's nothing personal."

Sora looked relived.

"I know you're right… I just worry, you know…"

Matt walked over to her and put his arms round her softly, kissing her forehead.

"You know I'll always make time for you," he whispered gently in her ear. "But sometimes, it's just not possible. Christmas is a busy time of year for everybody, Sora…"

Sora nestled into his chest, smiling.

"Of course. Sorry, Matt."

. . . . . . . . . .

"So, what do I do next?"

Matt, who was halfway up a stepladder pinning chains to the ceiling, looked across at his brunette friend in the kitchen. 

"Put some cinnamon in. Not _too much, though."_

Tai picked up the cinnamon shaker, reading the side of it and pulling a face. "I don't like cinnamon."

Matt laughed. "That's never stopped you eating my cakes before!"

"You put cinnamon in those?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…" Tai shrugged and shook some of the powder into the cake mixture he had made. It was a week into December, and he had decided he wanted to make a Christmas cake to surprise his parents and Kari, and put the decorations up at the same time.

Of course, cooking wasn't a feat he could accomplish alone, so he had enlisted Matt's help. Almost inevitably, Matt had ended up instructing every move he made as well as simultaneously putting up the ceiling decorations. Tai wanted to decorate the tree because that was 'fun'. Ceiling decorations were 'too much trouble'.

"Is that enough?" Matt called. Tai looked across at him, inspecting the ceiling whilst mixing up the cake mixture.

"Yeah, that'll do. Thanks for that."

Matt got down from the stepladder, folding it back up and leaning it against a nearby wall. Tai watched, absently licking the spoon he had been stirring with.

Matt noticed, and stalked straight over to him. Ripping the spoon from his hand, he looked at his friend disapprovingly.

"Tai, that's got raw egg in it. You could get salmonella."

"Salmo-what?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"So, is it done now? Can I put it in the baking dish?"

"Yes, you can do that now… And remember _not to open the oven whilst it's cooking otherwise it won't rise properly."_

"Yeah, yeah…" Tai muttered, tipping the thick mixture into a cake tin.

Once the cake was safely in the oven, Tai set about rummaging through a box of tree decorations to dress the bare tree that currently occupied most of the small family living room.

"The tree looks so big in here," Tai said, pulling out streams of multi coloured tinsel. Matt eyed what his friend was doing, tapping him on the shoulder and stopping him from cluttering the living room floor with tinsel.

"Tai… I think we need to go shopping. You can't use any of this tinsel."

Tai looked indignant. "Why not?!"

"Because it's all different colours! It looks best if you use two colours that actually _go together."_

"Like… Green and red?"

"Yeah, like green and red. Only, the tree's green…"

Tai shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just get your shoes and come on."

. . . . . . . . . .

An hour or so later, Tai opened his front door and kicked off his shoes in one swift motion, dropping his bags onto the sofa and opening them quickly. Matt followed him more casually, carrying a small bag of candy canes and other assorted Christmas tree treats.

Tai had eventually decided on red and white, then half-sprinted back home as he realised his parents would be home within half an hour. In the time it took Matt to come in, remove his shoes, and put his bag down, Tai had already put three pieces of tinsel on the tree.

"Here, let me help you."

Matt smartened up the tinsel already on the tree, and started hanging baubles on it. Remembering that he had been doing this a week earlier with Sora made him laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked.

Matt shook his head. "Nothing. Just remembering that I did this with Sora last week, too."

"Hmm." Tai muttered, untangling two pieces of tinsel from each other.

"Why do you do that every time I mention Sora?"

Tai looked at his friend, and Matt could see a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. It quickly changed to horror, though, as a thought struck him.

"The cake!!"

Both of them dropped what they were holding, sprinting across to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Tai opened the oven door and steam poured out. They both backed away, closing their eyes so not to get steam in them.

When the smoke cleared, they both peered cautiously inside. Neither of them were expecting to see a perfectly golden brown cake.

"What the…?" Matt wondered, looking over at the temperature dial. "Tai! You put it much too low!"

"Well, obviously it wasn't else it'd be burnt by now," Tai said, looking quite proud of himself as he pulled the cake out and placed it on the side. "Now, how do I tell if it's cooked?"

"Poke a knife into the middle."

Tai did so, sliding the knife in and then out again. It came out clean.

"It's done," Matt said, grinning. "Tai, I just don't believe how lucky you are…"

"It isn't _luck," Tai declared. "It's __skill. Besides, you should have __reminded me before we left."_

"Me!?"

"Eh, whatever! We need to get the tree done before my parents get home!"

The previous conversation was forgotten as they absorbed themselves into decorating the tree. By the time Tai's parents arrived home, the place was tidy and looking thoroughly Christmassy.

"I can imagine you didn't do this by yourself," Kari commented as she poked the sponge cake gently.

"I did!" Tai protested as his parents marvelled the Christmas tree. "Matt didn't even touch it!"

"He's right you know," Matt said, smiling slightly. "I only told him what to do- I didn't actually _do it."_

"I'm impressed…" Kari said. "But- will it taste good?"

"Of course!" Tai grinned. Matt rolled his eyes.

His phone started to ring, and he pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hey Sora…"

Tai muttered something under his breath and slammed the kitchen drawer he was currently searching for a knife in.

"What's wrong?" Kari whispered to him.

Tai shrugged and didn't answer, cutting a slice of cake and putting it on a plate. Pushing it in Kari's direction, he grabbed his coat and started to put on his shoes.

Matt noticed, and narrowed his eyes.

"Sora, I'll call you back later," he said softly before disconnecting the call.

"Be back later," Tai said, slamming the door shut. Before it could close, Matt grabbed it whilst attempting to put his shoes on.

"Sorry," he said to Tai's parents apologetically before closing the door gently and following his friend. He chased him up the hall, putting a hand on his shoulder to halt him. Tai stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"What _is it with you?" He asked. "You've been touchy all day whenever I've mentioned Sora. Did you guys fall out or something?"_

Tai didn't answer for a moment.

"I… I don't know…"

"How can you 'not-know' if you've fallen out with someone?" Matt questioned.

"Just leave it, Matt. I don't want to talk about it."

Tai began to walk away, but Matt grabbed his shoulder again and pulled him back.

"Get off me!" Tai said, pulling away.

"Tai!"

Matt ran a few paces ahead and turned so he was facing Tai.

"Tai, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Tai pushed him out the way and headed to the lift. Pressing the button, he waited for the lift to arrive. Matt followed.

"What_ is it…?" Matt asked quietly._

Tai didn't answer- he simply got into the lift when it arrived and pushed Matt out when he attempted to follow. Watching the doors close, with him safely inside by himself, he held his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

Matt, not one to give up easily, took to racing down the stairs to catch up with his friend. Within ten seconds of Tai leaving the lift and exiting the building, Matt was chasing after him.

"Will you just give me an answer?!" He yelled after his friend.

Tai stopped, and Matt caught up to him, panting.

"Perhaps I don't _want to talk to you about Sora," he said evenly. "Perhaps I'm fed up with hearing her name, and seeing her hanging off your arm all the time."_

Matt narrowed his eyes a little. "You sound jealous, Tai."

"Maybe I am!" Tai snapped before starting to walk away. Matt kept his pace alongside him.

"But jealous of what?"

"I told you to stop talking to me about her," Tai warned.

"But-"

"No! Just _stop talking about it, Matt!"_

Matt sighed.

"Are you jealous because you like her? Is that it?"

Tai laughed sharply.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Matt snapped irritably. "I'm fed up playing guessing games, Tai."

Tai stopped walking and whirled around to face his friend.

"Maybe I'm jealous because _she gets all your attention these days and I barely see you?!" He near-yelled. "Maybe I'm just __fed up with hearing about her or talking about her when I want to see __you?!"_

Matt looked a little stunned, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"So _that's it…" He murmured. He looked up and met his friend's eye. "You're afraid I won't want to see you anymore because I'm seeing Sora, right?"_

Tai didn't reply- turning round and heading back to his apartment.

"That's stupid," Matt said bluntly, following him. "No matter how much time I spend with Sora, I'll always make time for my friends. You _know that, Tai!"_

"Do I?"

Matt grabbed his friend's arm and halted him, pulling him to make the brunette look him in the eye.

"I hope so," he said softly. Tai's hard expression melted, and he sighed and closed his eyes. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

Tai shrugged. "Since you guys started seeing each other, I guess."

Matt released Tai's arm, choosing to lean back against the wall he was standing next to.

"Tai… You know you can talk to me about things like this…!"

"Can I?!" Tai snapped. "You mean, when I see you? Do you even remember the last time you came over?"

Matt thought for a moment, then shook his head slowly.

"It was five weeks ago. Five weeks! You used to come over every weekend, even when you guys first started going out. I'm happy for you both, I really am, but your visits slowly just _stopped. The only reason you came over today was because I __asked you. And lemme guess- she was phoning earlier to ask you over, right?"_

Matt nodded, not speaking.

"Well then. That just proves my point."

"What point, Tai? That I'm spending time with my girlfriend? Of course I am, but it _doesn't mean I don't __want to see you."_

"It's almost as thought you've been avoiding me…"

Matt laughed at that. "I can assure you, buddy, it's nothing that complicated. It's just difficult to see you both. If she wants me to come over, then it's kinda hard to say no, ya know?" 

"But you can say no to me?"

Matt looked a little sheepish. "In a way- yes, I can. Because I know you'll always be there, if that makes sense…"

"Because I won't care no matter what?" Tai stated, rolling his eyes. "Like always? Well, you know what? It _does bother me. I just don't say anything, like Sora does."_

"You should. Then I'd have valid excuses to make."

Tai thought that over for a moment.

"_Why do you need excuses not to see her?" He asked after a moment. "She's supposed to be your girlfriend. You're supposed to __want to see her all the time."_

Matt shrugged. "Maybe I don't."

Tai laughed. "You're hardly going to make a good couple if you don't want to be with her all the time."

"I know…"

They were silent for a moment.

"Tai, can I tell you something?"

"Mm? Sure you can."

Matt looked at the floor. "I know I don't want to see Sora all the time. But, I'm also not sure if I want to still _be with her, either."_

Tai looked up at him, looking a little concerned.

"Then why don't you just tell her that?"

Matt laughed. "Have you ever tried just 'telling' Sora something? She's just so _loving. She's got a wonderful disposition, and I don't want to upset her. She's always trying her hardest to keep me happy, but I'm not so sure I can be happy with her."_

"You _really should talk to her, Matt. If she isn't making you happy-"_

"I know I _should," Matt interrupted. "But, the reason I don't think I'm happy with her __isn't her…"_

Silence again.

"Matt?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"I… I don't want you with her anymore, either. I know what I say isn't important here, but I just had to say it."

"Why don't you-"

"Don't ask."

Without another word, Tai set off towards his own apartment. Matt watched him leave, seeing his friend wanted to be alone. Sighing as he headed home himself, he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, stared at it, and turned it off.

. . . . . . . . . .

That night, Matt awoke and sat bolt upright instantly. Underneath his curtains, streetlights bled their soft light onto his floor as he slowly looked across to the window. A chill ran down his spine as he heard the noise that had woken him again- the sound of the glass being knocked softly.

_That's impossible. I'm two floors up- nobody would be stupid enough to scale the side of the building._

He took a few deep breathes and tried to relax. He strained his ears but heard nothing. The curtains swayed slightly, changing the light patterns on the floor disturbingly, but there was still no sound.

Getting out of bed, he walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water, putting the sound out of his mind. As he walked back into the bedroom, he stopped and almost dropped the glass.

The light underneath his curtains was clouded by a shadow.

Panic setting in a little, he contemplated two options; shouting for his Dad, or pulling open the curtains. Pride won the battle, and he stepped over to the window. Taking a deep breath, he opened the curtains.

A figure was clinging on to his windowpane, attempting to climb up onto it. Matt froze, dropping the glass in his hands and hammering on the window to get the person to go away or fall or _something._

The figure looked up and Matt stopped banging, stunned.

"…Tai?!" He said incredulously.

He unlocked and opened up his largest window- an outside-opening side one. He helped Tai clamber through it and into the bedroom.

"You scared the life outta me!" He chided. "What's wrong with the front door?!"

"It's five am, that's what," Tai said. "I didn't want to wake both you _and your Dad."_

"So you decided to frighten me by knocking my window and trying to get in here, huh?" Matt said, beginning to calm down. He picked up his fallen glass from the floor. "And you made me drop this and get my floor wet."

"Don't worry, it'll dry," Tai said, sitting down on Matt's bed.

"Make yourself at home," Matt muttered, rolling his eyes and sitting down, too. "What the heck are you _doing here?"_

Tai shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I wondered if you'd spoken to Sora yet."

"No, not yet… _Why are you worrying about my love life for me, Tai? And better yet- __why are you waking me up at five am to __tell me you're worrying about my love life?"_

Tai shrugged again. "When are you going to see her, then?"

"I'm _not, Tai. I can't make her unhappy like that."_

"So you'd rather make yourself unhappy?"

Matt scowled. "Actually, yes, I would. What _is your problem, Tai?!"_

"Don't you think you deserve a little happiness…?"

Tai scooted closer to Matt, placing two hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you think… That you can find happiness elsewhere…?"

Matt looked at the floor, sighing.

"I'm confused, Tai. Do I hurt her? Or do I hurt myself?"

"It's Christmas, right?" Tai whispered, and Matt realised with a start that he was shaking a little. Why, he didn't know- but then again, he didn't know why Tai was so, so close to his ear as he whispered; "We all deserve a little treat at Christmas time…"

And then, Matt shivered slightly as Tai sang softly into his ear… "_Because I miss you… And this is all I wanna say… I guess I miss you, beautiful… These three words have said it all…"_

Matt jumped up off the bed, eyes wide. He turned to Tai, unable to control his shaking. Tai looked at the floor.

"So _that's it, huh…?" Matt said, trying to control the shaking in his voice. "It isn't Sora you like… It's __me…"_

Tai nodded, not meeting his friend's eye.

"How could I tell you _that…?" He said by explanation. "After what you said earlier, I just had to come and tell you. Even if you kicked me back out the window, or hit me, or never wanted to see me again… I just __had to tell you. It was killing me, Matt…"_

"How _long?" Matt asked, walking over to his window and closing the still-open curtains. The room was instantly bathed in darkness._

"When I realised that I was missing you too much when you were with Sora. But, deep down, I think I've always known."

Matt sighed, one hand clenching the curtain so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Tai… Lemme get my head round this, okay? Go home, and go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay…"

Tai stood up, eyeing the window Matt was standing at.

Matt smiled weakly. "You don't have to go back out the window."

Tai looked relieved. "Thanks…"

"Though, I should send you back out that way for scaring me."

Thankful for the light hearted joke, Tai nodded and made his own way out of Matt's room and quietly out of the apartment.

Matt waited for the front door to click quietly before leaving his room, taking his empty glass with him. Refilling it, he sat at the kitchen table, thinking over what had just happened.

He hadn't been there long when he heard his father's door open. Matt glanced at the time- it was nearly 6am.

"You're up early," was all that was said to him before his Dad entered the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

Matt sighed.

"Couldn't sleep," was all he said.

His Dad sat down opposite him, lighting a cigarette.

"You're never up this early. What's the matter?"

_How come he can see straight through me when he chooses to, and not notice me other times?!_

"Can… Can I ask your advice on something, Dad?" He started slowly.

Mr. Ishida nodded. "Of course, son."

"What… What would you do if your best friend told you they liked you? _Really liked you?"_

"Hmm…" Mr. Ishida thought for a moment. "I'd tell her I didn't feel the same and didn't want to spoil our friendship."

"What if it wasn't a 'her'? What if it was a 'he'?"

Mr. Ishida blinked a few times.

"Then I'd tell _him I didn't feel the same and didn't want-"_

"What if you _did feel the same?" Matt interrupted._

Mr. Ishida blinked again.

"Then I'd tell him exactly how I felt. Matt, what-"

"What if you already had a girlfriend?"

Mr. Ishida's eyes widened in realization. Glancing down at the cigarette in his hand, he looked deep in thought before speaking.

"Get me something stronger than this, son, and I may be able to help you."

. . . . . . . . . .

Sitting down on his bed later that day, Matt was still going over what his Dad had told him. Picking up his phone from the table beside his bed, he flicked through his phone book.

Should he call Tai? Or call Sora?

Steeling his nerves, he pressed 'call' when he reached Sora's name.

. . . . . . . . . .

Half an hour later, Sora was on his doorstep- wrapped up in a big coat and fluffy scarf, smiling through the cold. Matt let her in, closing the door against the December chill.

"Cold?" Matt questioned, smiling a little.

Sora nodded, removing her coat and shoes. "Very," she breathed.

When she had recovered, they walked into the apartment and sat on the sofa. Matt stared at nothingness, sighing gently. Sora watched him, concerned.

"What is it?" She asked. "You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders…"

"Maybe I have," Matt replied cryptically, leaving Sora even more confused. "Maybe I need to say something very important to you."

Sora smiled. "Like?"

"Like… I dunno how to _say it…"_

He took her hand gently, sighing again.

"Sora… You're a wonderful person, and I love you very, very much… _But… Not the way that you think, or that you need."_

"Okay…" Sora said slowly, nodding. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that… That I'm not _right for you. I don't know what I want anymore, and you deserve better than that. You need somebody who can love the way I just __can't."_

Sora nodded again, the realization of what was happening beginning to sink in. "So, you're telling me… You want to break up?"

Matt nodded, squeezing her hand tightly and looking at the floor.

"This doesn't mean I don't want to be friends," he said quickly. "Because I do, Sora. I'm just not right for you."

"What made you realize this?" Sora asked quietly, taking her hand out of Matt's.

Matt froze.

_Do I tell her why and risk hurting her more?_

Deciding honestly to be the best policy, Matt stared at the floor and said softly;

"I don't know what I want because I don't know whether I want to have girlfriends… Or _boyfriends."_

Sora's eyes widened.

"That's not something you just _realize overnight," she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously._

"I kinda always knew," Matt explained. "But it wasn't something I actively thought about or wondered about, really. It was on the edge of my mind, but I hadn't really thought about it until Tai-"

"Tai?!" Sora snapped. "Tai _what?"_

Matt closed his eyes, hearing the hurt in her voice.

"Tai… Told me he liked me. Like _that. And I thought about it and talked to my Dad, and he told me to do what made me happy. Making me happy would be… This…"_

Sora sighed softly, turning her tear-filled eyes away and standing up to leave.

"I guess I can't compete with _that…" She whispered._

"I'm so sorry…" Matt said, jumping up after her. "Sora, I really am. Please, don't be upset or angry…"

"Of course I'm upset…" Sora said, trying not to sob as Matt took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"That was the last thing I wanted," Matt said, and even though Sora couldn't see tears in his eyes she could hear them in his voice. "I never wanted to hurt you, Sora."

"I understand. And… I want you to be happy…"

Matt hugged her tighter before letting go, smiling at her and drying tears from her cheeks.

"Don't cry…" He whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

"You can talk…" Sora whispered back, reaching up and caressing his own damp cheek. "You're supposed to be happy, right?"

"Making you sad doesn't make me happy, Sora."

They let go and stepped apart, Sora looking at the floor.

"Well, I guess I'd better go…" She said. Smiling at Matt, she turned and left the apartment, closing the door with a soft 'click'.

Matt watched her leave, sighing heavily. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he stared at it a moment before making his second important call of the day- to Tai.

. . . . . . . . . . 

No less than half an hour later, Matt waited impatiently by his front door. As soon as he heard somebody walking down the hall, he flung the door open and admitted the person into the apartment.

"Thanks for coming, Tai…" He said softly, closing the door.

Tai pulled his coat and shoes off, looking cold.

"It's _freezing," he commented. "Like it's gonna snow or something."_

Matt pulled a face. "We know how much I like snow, eh?"

"Well, whose stupid fault was that? Running around with no jacket on and almost dying of pneumonia?"

Matt grinned.

"Anyway… You wanted to see me?"

Matt's grin fell, and he nodded.

"Yeah… Come in…"

They walked in and fell onto the cosy sofa, Matt wondering the irony that the entry and admittance of his friend to the apartment had been the same as Sora's- in from the cold air, small talk, and then sitting on the sofa.

He hoped it wouldn't end the same way.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier," Matt started softly, not looking at his friend. "And, I have an answer."

"Hmmm?" Tai said, not meeting Matt's eye.

"That… I'm willing to give it a go."

Tai almost fell off the chair.

"…What did you say?" He asked, eyes wide. Matt still didn't meet his gaze.

"You heard me."

"So… You feel… You…"

"I wasn't happy with Sora because I was always happiest with you," Matt said, ignoring Tai. "At least, I _think that's why. I'm not making any promises, Tai- it may not work out. All I'm saying is, I'm willing to give it a try."_

"Have you told Sora?"

Matt nodded. "Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"Very well. She… She told me to be happy."

"Will you be? With… Me?"

Matt smiled softly. "I hope so."

They sat in silence for a moment, Tai still looking a little stunned.

"So…" The brunette started. "Where do we take it from here?"

Matt grinned and winked at him. "How about slowly?"

Tai grinned back. "Anything for you. I just can't believe this is happening."

Matt shifted across on the sofa, slowly curling his arms around Tai. Tai leaned into the embrace, welcoming it.

"You'd better believe it," Matt whispered into his ear.

"Oh yeah?"

Matt nodded and whispered;

"_You got a way of spreading magic everywhere… Anywhere I go, I know you're always there… It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room… There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too…"_

_Author's Notes: Lyrics scattered throughout belong to Darren Hayes and come from the beautiful song, I Miss You. Lyrics in the first line are Last Christmas, by Wham! And various other people who have covered it. Inspiration came from the fact it's Christmas soon, I recently got married, and therefore I'm feeling all sappy. No Christmas angst this year! *cheers*_

_Feedback?__ Reviews? Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com ^^_


End file.
